


The Pre-Wedding Kiss

by sssnakelady



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, Historical, Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Kissing, Secret Relationship, repainting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssnakelady/pseuds/sssnakelady
Summary: My gift work for the Good Omens Holiday Swap.A historical repaint featuring the Ineffable Wives.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Good Omens Holiday Swap 2019





	The Pre-Wedding Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bastet_in_april](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastet_in_april/gifts).



> My gift for bastet_in_april. They requested something historical in nature and so I present my repaint of the piece "Polterabend" by Ferdinand von Reznicek. 
> 
> For this it depicts the night before their wedding as Crowley and Aziraphale share a tender kiss ~ 
> 
> I'm also linking to a lovely tumblr post that not only shows the original image, but also dives into the meaning of the original a bit more. 
> 
> https://secretlesbians.tumblr.com/post/142455378146/omgiamdoll-secretlesbians-omgiamdoll

* * *

_Die Summe unseres Lebens sind die Stunden, in denen wir liebten._

_(The summation of our life is the hours in which we were loving)_


End file.
